User talk:RA2
Archived I went ahead and archived the old talk page. I'll post the link to the style guide on Chompalot's talk page in case he didn't see it before the archive. Christophee (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Arena offer Thanks for the offer, and I hate to seem naggy, but do the articles seem high quality enough, I tried to add good pictures, but they weren't very good quality, so StalwartUK replaced them with much higher quality images, and has made the articles look better, and I just wanted to ask if I'm allowed to use the arena forum. You've probably already seen them, but just in case you wanted to take another look here they are: *Shunt/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Matilda/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Sergeant Bash/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Rat Trap *Mars Attacks *Tractor Once again, thanks for the great offer, and I'm sorry if I seem annoying. RelicRaider (talk) 16:24, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll give you the go-ahead. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Congratulations, having another voter will be nice for sure. I assume you know where to find the current battles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank yo very much, i'm very grateful, I'll go and vote now. RelicRaider (talk) 17:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Robot wars Fanon wiki The robot wars fanon wiki is in need of new members and more robots. You can join if you want. :Cool, thanks for the invite. What exactly would I do there? 17:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Robot wars fanon All you have to do is get a robot and really just explain it. Re:Arena Offer Think I've finished the task you set me for arena privileges, I created the webpages for the following, if you want to take a look: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Can_Opener http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernaut http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Crawly http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Flip_N_Drill http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Stealth_Fighter http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Celebration http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Joust_(Extreme_Destruction) http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plough_King Hope these are all alright, let me know if there are any issues with them. Thanks for the offer again, and sorry for the delay, I had to find a copy of the game first, which was interesting... Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Good start to those, You say you have a copy of the game and know how to prinscreen, right? Can you get pictures, JP quotes, and strategies for all of them? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, should be able to, not sure about the quotes, but the rest should be straight forward enough... --Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::By JP quotes, RA2 means the line that Jonathan Pearce will say while the robot's statistics are being displayed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::GoldenFox appears to be adding the quotes, so that just leaves the images and strategies. Christophee (talk) 12:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I've added pictures, quotes and strategies to all of the following, I've posted the links below if you want to have a look: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Can_Opener http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernaut http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Crawly http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Flip_N_Drill http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Stealth_Fighter http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Celebration http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Joust_(Extreme_Destruction) http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plough_King Sorry that it's taken so long, exams are taking precedence at the moment. Again, if there are any improvements to be made, please just let me know. Thanks again for the offer. Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good, very good indeed. You're good to go. I'll add your name to th exceptions list. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Great to see another participant, we were starting to get a little bit short in numbers. Hope you enjoy the forums. I assume you know where to find the current round. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, that's awesome, I'll be sure to add my opinions to Ragnabot tomorrow. Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Blog post For some reason I can't comment on the blog. It just keeps saying "Loading editor". Anyway, is the answer to question 2 that those episodes contained teams that were seeded 6 at some point in the series (Team Scutterbots, Dominator 2 and Behemoth respectively)? MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 20:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's strange, I don't knwo why it isn't working. I guess I should have specified that the "thing" they share in common is more exclusive than that. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Replicas Ever listen to the album by Tubeway Army entitled 'Replicas'? It's worth a listen if you get the time. --Pkmn Trainer [[User Talk:Pkmn Trainer|(Velocicrippl'd)]] (talk) 23:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Gravity 4/4.5 Seeing as you made this, I assume you was sent pictures of Gravity 4 and Gravity 4.5. Was you? Sam (BAZINGA) 11:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing The Gap's Page.Tried to add a pic and then that happened. User: Shade-the-Nightwing Replica request Hi, I would like to request model of 13 black & X-terminator for RA2: DSL 2.1 because they are two of my favourite robots. I hope to hear from you soon and I can understand if I can't have them as they are yours bu they would be much appreciated Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 13:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. This request is for DSL 2.1 - Total Conversion :Sorry, I'm not distributing at the moment. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) OK, never mind. Can I just ask when you might distribute again? Hypno-disc (talk) 14:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Idea for side competition You know that you have a random fight the heat semi finals and before the heat final? I have some ideas the other day and I thought that they would be cool fights to have before a heat final. The ideas are: # A Adam Clark showdown (259 vs. Wowot vs. Bone vs. Corporal Punishment) # A Spin Doctor frenzy (Spin Doctor Series 2 vs. Spin doctor series 6 or 7 vs. Spin Doctor US) # The Steg wars (Steg-O-Saw-Us vs. Steg 2 vs. 3 Stegs to Heaven)? Are they any good? Sam (BAZINGA) 11:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :All the side event slots are filled already but thanks for the suggestions, I might use them later. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Contact A few hours ago, I got a comment on my Pokémon Channel LP from a YouTuber called Mr Liamland. It read: Toast, the discussion﻿ page is not working for me. So I post here, please tell RA2 that I want to talk to him. I asked him why he couldn't contact your own YouTube channel, but he replied: I used to be a user of Robot Wars Wiki, but I'm not RobotWarsMad (LOL) I wish I could send a PM, but unfortunately I was blocked from his channel years ago because of an argument that was my fault. I'm really sorry to drag you into﻿ this escapade. I don't know anything else about this, but it's of course up to you whether you want to get back in contact with him. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm blocked from his too, so I'll just respond here and hope he sees it... It takes a big man to own up to stuff like that. I'm unblocking you immediately. I'm more than happy to call everything that's happened water under the bridge, and hope you are too. Sorry for all the aggro and thanks for enjoying my videos. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::To any observers, I'm not interested in talking about this past anymore and I hope you will respect my decision. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll alert him on YouTube that you've responded. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::By the way, he actually contacted me about this yesterday, but I had no idea what he was talking about, so I said I didn't want to get involved. Looks like I did the wrong thing. Sorry about that. Christophee (talk) 21:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Email If you haven't by the time you see this, check your email. Matt Talk to me 18:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I am genuinely confused OK, RA2, after yesterdays explosion I have genuinely calmed down now. However, I am still very much confused over the whole matter because no matter what I do, the whole situation keeps changing. I have two major issues. First of all, the fact that I "took the issue to David's talk page". You told me I wasn't allowed to do that, but previously, I had been specifically told "please don't clutter up Arena pages - if you have a problem, take it to the talk pages". I don't know if it was you or not who told me this, but one moment I'm being told to do one thing and then I'm being told not to do that same thing....what is it that you want me to do? Secondly, why does everyone seem to have a problem with me pointing out that things they're saying about a subject are not correct? I've seen other users point out such a thing and the response is usually "Oh, OK, thank you for correcting me or something like that". But whenever I do it, you all get hostile on me. If it's because of the way it came across, then I can only apologise, but even if I try to be nice, I still get debunked. See? I'm genuinely confused as to what you want me to do. CrashBash (talk) 11:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry that I didn't make it clearer, but I meant there was to be no further discussion of that thread anywhere full stop. The "enough" wasn't directed at you alone, it was for everyone who had responded, and to stop new people from joining in. You have to ask yourself, how important is it really to correct these facts? Someone has to live with thinking that Dominator can't self right, is that the end of the world? Look, I hate to single you out, but I know that you and him are often in contention, and have a tendency to get over passionate - which I might ignore if you're actually trying to change results, but here you were just beating a dead horse. Answer me honestly, did you not think your essay was overkill given that he was the solve vote against a pretty much foregone conclusion? And did you think it would get a positive reaction, given that? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Answering you honestly, I was meerly trying to correct him. Be helpful. I guess I just got riled by his "Nice "logic" you have there" quote, which I will admit I took offense to. Guess it just reminded me of that. Maybe I should just tone down the whole "being helpful" thing. CrashBash (talk) 16:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Spike As you added that Spike had steel plate added for the MTV Pilot, have you seen a picture or saw that information on a website? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :It's a blurb from Killerhurtz' website. Sadly no pics and all they say is that it was covered in steel plates and weighed about 190 lbs. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Yeah, sorry about that guy on my talk, he's from another wiki, and no one really likes him. I got into a big argument with him on the chat. He's on his third account in a few weeks would you believe. RelicRaider (talk) 09:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Do you think a one month block is enough for that sort of behaviour? I would have given the maximum personally. Christophee (talk) 11:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::The only reason he posted it on here is so that he doesn't get banned from the other wiki, I doubt he'll post again, but yeah if you want to block him, be my guest. RelicRaider (talk) 12:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::In that case, I'm happy to stick with RA2's judgement. Christophee (talk) 13:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:LittleBigPlanet Glad you liked what I did, Yes, the robots are fully operational, every robot has wheels and the brain that makes them move, these brains are programmable and they are set to follow the player character, Bash has a fully operational flamethrower and spikes on the front which hurt the player, DM as a spinning saw, but that's for show, however the claws have spikes, Matilda's tusks and chainsaw move up and down and have spikes, Shunt has a moving axe which also has spikes, basically all the weapons on the house robots that move have spikes. :As interesting as those images are, technically they go against the policy we have on personal images, specifically the one about having made 500 edits. I think the images should stay, and maybe we should get rid of the 500 edit quota. What do you think about this, RA2? Christophee (talk) 20:57, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware of those rules, but like you say, it's kinda silly about the 500 edits thing, I mean I will make 50 edits one day, but still a little while away, and you're right, there's no real reason for my images not to stay, they're not doing any harm on my profile page out the way. BringBackTheSentinel (talk) 21:14, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::The problem with these rules is that they are hidden away on the back pages, away from the mainspace that it takes 500 edits to want to find. Most people don't even notice they have a talk page with the policy on it for ages (For example, me, I didn't notice it until I had made over 100 edits, and still posted in the arena before I had reached my quota.). Jimlaad43(talk) 21:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::I also support removing the Personal Images Rule. I can't name another wiki with such a needless restriction. Apologiesfor giving you so many new message notifications, RA2. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'll remove the 500 edit quota rule from the page, but I'll leave the rest as it is for now at least. Christophee (talk) 13:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, I guess I should say thank you. Mr. Chris, Mr. Toast and Mr. RA2. --BBTS :) (talk) 17:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RfP Hi RA2. Could you please give your opinion on Jimlaad's request for promotion here? Thank you. Christophee (talk) 14:23, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) 4 way rumble? Since the 4 grand finalists for the new blood are in the wiki wars, will their be a rumble featuring them? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:36, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's very unlikely that all four of them will be in WW, I did say that I was trying to avoid giving people highly powerful robots. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Wars 2014 Hi, I've updated the wiki Wars 2014 forum with all the fight results so far. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :You should probably wait some period of time before posting results, for the spoiler sensitive among us. Maybe wait till 2 days after each video is posted. But all the same thanks for taking that off of my shoulders. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:41, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I wait a couple of days next then. I watched the first Wiki Wars the other day, The Alien has changed quite a lot. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:57, February 24, 2014 (UTC) It's me! Hello RA2 it's me tazzmaniandevilboy42, I'm now on wiki and that means I can take part in your next wiki wars (which I'm guessing is going to be in a few years time) RobotManiac (talk) 16:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Do you think it could be possible for me to make a Resetti's Wars Wiki? Similar to this but for Resetti's Wars.RobotManiac (talk) 15:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :I won't be able to help out a lot - work commitments plus my videos. But if you'd like to, you have my blessing. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:14, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Brutus Maximus named after a real person? I saw that you added Brutus Maximus to the new "Robots named after real people" category. Who was Brutus Maximus named after? I tried searching Wikipedia for anyone with that name, or a similar name it could have been a pun of, but the closest I found was "Bruticus Maximus", one of the bad guys from "Transformers". When someone suggested Brutus Maximus and Maximus on the forum when I was preparing for this category, I was uncertain because as you can see from this list on Wikipedia, there are many places they could have got the name Maximus from, such as Maximus Decimus Meridius, the main character in the film "Gladiator", or they could have just chosen it because it is Latin for Greatest. Can you confirm who Brutus Maximus was named after? I'm not just dismissing you, but I would like to be certain. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 07:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :I left Maximus alone because I agree with you on that front. It's the inclusion of "Brutus" that makes the latter robot "named after a real person." Given the Roman costumes the team sported, I believe we can reasonably infer that their robot's name was partially inspired by Julius Caesar's killer. If I had to spectulate, I would say they were going for a pun on "Gluteus Maximus" but don't print that, it's only a hypothesis. Your Transformers theory is interesting, but unfortunately, impossible - the Transfromers Wiki says that Bruticus' first appearance in any media was in 2004. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:48, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) Just wanted to say thanks for some of the work on the 101 page... I'm not entirely sure which you did, but you did say that the Dalmations entry was taken from a comment on a video and I'm kind of impressed you spotted it... not only do I repeatedly tell people that the robot was named because I loved 101 Dalmations (pfft. Who doesn't) but also, nobody ever believes me? Weird. Anyway, thanks for the input. I was all pleased when I saw this entry about my robot on Wikia :). Amy + the squiggly things cause the instructions told me to... Amylou26 (talk) 11:32, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! We love it when the real roboteers discover their bots' pages! If I had to guess, I'd say the reason nobody believes you is because in the TV broadcast, Johnathan Pearce and Philippa Forrester never stopped going on about how 101 cost a pound and a penny. Anyways, if you have any facts or anecdotes, or any remarks at all that you'd like to see added to the pages, please don't hesitate. All the best. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:36, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Judges Decision I need you and the other Judges to make a Judges Decision on the Elvis v Killertron v The Blob fight in Audited Series 1. I am at college today, so I will put up Round 2 when I get back. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:06, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Best Design Award Vote I just saw that you posted your vote for the Best Design Award yesterday at 22:42. I'm afraid the deadline for votes was 18:00, and I had already made the draw for the winner when you posted that, so your vote was not included. Sorry about that, but I did leave a note about the deadline. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Robot Wars Controversies Hi there RA2, I've done a page about the robot wars controversies. I don't know if I should improve anything :/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :First of all, please create a seperate heading, rather than add it onto an unrelated conversation. Secondly, "human" is unneccessary. Thirdly, whilst I see you have corrected it, the sort of comments you left are extremely opinionated, and should never be used on a proper page, only a talk page. Certain other users tried to force their opinions onto pages, and they got deleted. CrashBash (talk) 12:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Quotes How do you use quotes on this site? :I already told you, you need to create a new header and sign your name using four of these ~ . In order to create a header, look at how I've done it. Please remember this. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 20:21, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Wars 2015 Hi Resetti, can you just let me know when Wiki Wars 2015 is starting so I can post a choice for what robot I want to represent me please? Thanks! RobotManiac (talk) 15:50, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :I need you to get your mainspace edit count up, or take on some major projects before you can participate. Your target is 300 in mainspace and files combined but if you have any major projects you've done in the past, let me know and I'll take a consideration. I'd like to close signups by Jan 22, but if you show some hustle I'll see if I can extend the deadline a bit. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:17, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Drat, missed it! RobotManiac (talk) 16:14, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't normally ask you to do this... ...but could you please have words with David? He's behaving in a very malicious manner, borderline trolling, and I'm not happy with it. CrashBash (talk) 00:02, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :I can understand how it would look like pure maliciousness if this came out of nowhere, but the situation we had here was a room full of vapourized gasoline that would explode under any spark, not necessarily the biggest one. I'll agree with keeping the vote but taking out the personal attack; I know it can get heated in the Arena forum, and I'm ok with an impassioned debate as long as you can shake hands and walk away when it's over. There's a forum I go to where disagreement in the comments section is outright banned as a response to hostile arguments. I don't want to do that here, so I'm asking as a stopgap measure and a personal favour that you and Datovidny not do rebuts against each other in the first few heats of the next tournament. That means no replies as a sub-bullet to one another, and not casting votes that specifically call each other out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, I'll try. CrashBash (talk) 07:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) OK, seriously, not only is he refusing to accept my apology and listen to your statement, but he is now genuinely being malicious! Do something right now, please. CrashBash (talk) 22:38, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Mate, he's not under an obligation to respond within 24 hours - I'd need a lot more hands to count on my fingers all the times I was absent for more than a day. What were you thinking with that "stop ignoring me" message? I'll grant I didn't say you couldn't post on his talk page, but I would have thought it implicit that I didn't want you doing or saying anything that could agitate the situation. I understand that the internet is an escape from the real world, the world where you can't always get your own back when you've been slighted. But this has to be a safe place for everyone, and you've done things you shouldn't in the past few hours. Neither of you was in completely in the right before, but the hostility, combined with deleting someone else's post on their own page, crosses the line. I'm giving you a mandatory vacation to cool down. You can sound off on your own page, but I'd recommend against saying anything that isn't apologetic or shifts the blame. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you RA2 for your words, I don't really know what else to say. Datovidny (talk) 21:46, March 20, 2015 (UTC) If I may, I would like to just say, thank you. The thing is, after everything that has gone on in the past, I knew that it would be business as always, and he wasn't going to change what was going on, so that's how it escalated when I merely said what I was thinking at the time. I'm at the stage in my life now where I don't live for these big arguments on the wiki anymore, I've got a lot of activity going on around me, so I was really looking to just end the conversation, but you know how it is, I'm not going to just lay down and accept defeat, so I'll fight my corner a tad in the process. If I've said anything that's bugged you as well, I am deeply sorry, but he continued to post things that irritated me. Even now, the last thing he put on his talk page, while he'll deny it, is a deliberate attempt for me to snap back. I appreciate your words before, since you're on neutral ground you can see it for what it is, a petty squabble. Also, CB's ban, it can be lifted, I'm happy to stay away for a little while if that eases tension, and he does good for the wiki while I'm barely here anyway. But once again, thanks for what you've done about this episode. By the way, I haven't commented on the clips due to being without a proper account at the moment, but the Wiki Wars has been fantastic so far, despite the Group E result. If you do see any activity from "Datovidny" on Youtube, that'll be my brother who took the account name with him. Datovidny (talk) 20:59, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stepping down... I have already mentioned this on the Arena discussion page, but since I am really not finding myself contributing to the wikia anymore, I am stepping down as a judge on the Arena. I would personally like to have Jimlaad fill my role as judge, but I do not know how much say I have in that aspect. I would also like to ask if possible that my talk page be archived. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 14:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Question, does this mean I am going to have to alter the Unsung Heroes Base page because I still have you listed as a judge on it.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:40, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Nononsense has crossed a line and needs sorting out User Talk:Jimlaad43#What is your problem?. Ever since the Models Tournament, this user has bullied and insulted my creations, and is now on a crusade to take everything I say as offensive. He has once again come off rude and childish with the use of "SO THERE!" for example. I have tried conversing and explaining with him, but nothing seems to work. Without admin privileges, I cannot do anything else - he is ruining the wiki and the Arena for me with his frankly over the top and easily offended remarks. Can you do something please. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:20, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I feel exactly the same about Jimmy on all of those accounts.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:28, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::You do realise neither of you will get banned or get the other banned, right? But seriously, calm down. You're both behaving very childishly. CrashBash (talk) 19:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I just want to get on with running the Unsung Heroes Tournament now that I know what to do and if Jimmy is trying to be helpful then I am sorry to say that he isn't coming across as helpful. The Models Tournament is something he brought on himself though, if his best model and my best model had not been placed against each other straight away then this whole ongoing saga would have never happened in the first place. I am sorry for the goodness-knows-how-many-th time if Jimmy felt I was picking on his models but Madlooney and I felt he was doing the same to ours, I do respect his models and I always have and some of them have actually inspired some of mine and there was no need for the way either me, Jimmy or Madlooney have acted during this time. We've all tried to get through to each other and for various reasons, all our attempts have backfired and enough is enough. I hold my hands up if Jimmy and Madlooney are willing to do the same.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::If this is all this is about, can we please drop it? The Models Tournament ended AGES ago, it's not worth holding a massive grudge for THAT long. I know that's somewhat hypocritical of me, but whatevs. It's still a valid point. CrashBash (talk) 19:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::That is exactly what I have just said on Jimmy's userpage CB, and you and I were able to sort out our differences eventually, I know we were because WE HAD THEM ALRIGHT.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC) He's at it again Now we've got blatant cheating and vote rigging from Nononsense to kick out a robot he doesn't want to win in the heat final of Forum:Unsung Heroes Heat L, where 3 votes were cast, none by judges and closed within 2 hours. There was an extremely fair objection by one user, so I tried to reopen the voting for people, but my edits were reverted with the comments "This is my tournament, I'm the host, my decision is final so just leave it alone!" and "I'm already starting Semi-Final 1 and Rammstein's in it.". These are both arrogance and ignorance of the rules and spirit of the arena, and I propose that Nononsense has his rights to host and vote in the arena revoked, as this isn't the first incident he's been involved in during the tournament. If he can't abide by the rules, or act maturely when people oppose his (questionable) tactics, then he shouldn't be part of it. Back in Heat A, he took a perfectly normal battle discussion I made and somehow thought it was a personal attack on him. In Heat B, I offered a comment to help him convey the tournament correctly, which was once again taken as a personal insult. In the heat final, he said "As your mate, Madlooney, I hate to go off subject but you and I have a bit of grudge settling once and for all to take care of", referring to me. After a lot of faff caused by him directed at me, I decided to step away from the tournament and let it run, without any interference. However, once this Drillzilla fiasco started, I had to get involved, and it's leaving a massive sour taste in all but 2 user's mouths. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Nononsense, if you revert this edit, you are confirming that you are in the wrong, and trying to hide it. Reverting edits in discussions is not acceptable. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Even I know better than to do that and to save you guys the satisfaction, I am relieving myself of the rights to Host the Unsung Heroes Tournament effectively immediately, I never wanted to host the tournament in the first place. Besides, for all the trouble I've caused, when is someone other than myself and Madlooney going to wake up to all the trouble Jim had caused? I never wanted a rift between him and me any more than he did but it is his fault that the rift started in the first place and it just kept going on and on and on and leading to incidents like this. I have tried to settle the conflict many a time and Jim has just ignored my attempts and thrown them back in my face so does he really think it is any wonder that I don't find him helpful? I am also never going to vote in the Arena forums again, I can revoke myself of those rights and I am, I prefer to suggest ideas for Fantasy Tournaments and not host them.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 10:19, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Why trouble is always around the corner whenever we deal with you, I don't know but you will never accept that you was in the wrong and try to actually sort out the problem, both me and Nononsense will admit. He was simply suggesting UH1 and didn't expect to thrust into running it, now you are trying to rob Drop Zone Mk2 of a chance of hosting by ignoring the fact that he has said in May he was preparing for it. You have caused as much trouble as Nononsense hs, if not 100 times more trouble so look in the mirror for who has caused most of the recent trouble. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:39, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :I asked you to show me evidence of Drop Zone getting ready to do a tournament and you didn't give me anything. If you'd shown me something, I would have been able to have an answer to that. How have I caused trouble, when it was you and Nononsense ganging up and cheating an arena vote? Jimlaad43(talk) 13:06, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Evidence was there, you didn't look. Mentioning this will pee you off but it need to be said, the tournament you started, belittled the other users entries, had a hissy fit if you lost and then abandoned all together. You are like the guy from Overhaul's team, stroppy. Had this been the Ben 10 wiki, you would've been blocked at least once or at least had warnings where as here, you haven't enough been warned. I'm going back to playing Minecraft. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:37, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I guess I have to repeat myself I no longer plan to be a regular member of the wikia, because of recent events. I wish to have my talk page archieved and to have my role as judge passed down to someone else. Can you please do that? My apologies in advance. CrashBash (talk) 23:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RelicRaider's Rollback I would say it's fair to close Relic's request for promotion by now; as the bureaucrat, you must of course do the honours. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:37, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, I'm on it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:40, July 1, 2015 (UTC)